


if you can't earn it (beg for it)

by peachyblush



Series: get freaky [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink, Smut, you've been warned!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: sehun knows better for a lot of things, but old habits die hard.





	if you can't earn it (beg for it)

He thinks about it throughout the week, replaying everything Junmyeon’s said  in his free time, even watching porn, just to get a gist of it. It isn’t something he’ll volunteer to do, but if Junmyeon likes it… well. Nothing’s wrong in trying.

It’s not like their fully vanilla. Sehun knows their sex life isn’t anywhere near vanilla, but he wouldn’t get ahead of himself and call it fully BDSM-involved, of course. So far, they’ve only done the usual fucking, a few times in semi-public places, Junmyeon’s been bound to the bed while Sehun rode his dick, and Sehun’s has had the pleasure to pretend to be his boyfriend’s pet for a whole day. That’s about it, but this — it’s on a different level than he’s used to (even in porn). And Sehun can see why his boyfriend likes it a lot, there’s so much power exchange, it also feeds into his sir kink.

So he isn’t surprised when Junmyeon has already made dinner by the time he’s home, Junmyeon has even set up the table. Sehun changes his work clothes, his stomach rumbles upon looking at the food, he chuckles when his boyfriend even pulls the chair out for him, smiling widely. “Chivalry isn’t dead, huh?”

“I’m just being nice now,” Junmyeon smirks, Sehun should know better than to get hard by that statement, but he’s got a boner now, and dinner becomes the longest he’s ever had to sit with a boner. They finish dinner after an hour, by the time which Sehun’s boner has died, but his boyfriend doesn’t even try to be subtle.

He comes behind Sehun while he’s washing the dishes, one arm around his waist, the other moves down and he starts rubbing his dick through the sweatpants. “You’re cute when you’re like this,” Junmyeon comments, moving his hand as slow as he can. Making his boyfriend freeze in the spot and take a deep breath. “All red and pout-y.”

“Fuck you,” Sehun hisses, slapping Junmyeon’s hand with the rubber glove (he knows it’ll hurt, but that’s what he wants), he presses himself against the counter, so his dick is against the cold metal. It doesn’t really help, but at least Junmyeon isn’t touching it. “Let me finish this, or I swear to God, I’ll chop your balls off.”

Junmyeon only chuckles in reply. Sehun feels a wave of relief for a good moment before Junmyeon’s hands are on his hips, pulling him back, and his big hands are shoved down Sehun’s sweatpants. He makes a whiny noise.

“Shh,” Junmyeon isn’t even tall enough to rest his chin against Sehun’s shoulder, he’s so fucking tiny and yet manages to do wonders on his boyfriend’s dick just by whispers. That doesn’t make sense him. “That’s my favorite wine glass, don’t you dare break it.” His threat is mild, and he starts stroking Sehun’s dick mercilessly. His other hand fondling with Sehun’s balls.

Sehun grips tighter onto the glass, trying his best to focus while his boyfriend is jacking him off. He squirms in his position, Junmyeon is strong enough to prevent him from moving anyway, and— Junmyeon just fucking stops. He groans. “Why’d you—”

“You were supposed to wash, Sehunnie,” Sehun can feel Junmyeon grinning against his back. “Has sir told you to stop doing your work?”

“No, sir,” Sehun breaths out, trying his best to collect his himself and focus on his work. He bites on his bottom lip. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Mhm, that’s more like it,” Junmyeon moves his hand down Sehun’s dick, then presses a kiss against his back. “As long as your hands work, mine will, too.” After a beat, “Do you understand that, Sehunnie?”

“Y-yes, yes, sir, I understand.” Sehun starts cleaning, slowly, and Junmyeon’s hands move equally (and tortuously) slow. Almost as if he can gauge the speed his boyfriend is using, and he’s not only randomly giving Sehun the best handjob in the worst place possible, he’s gnawing at Sehun’s t-shirt, teething his skin. It makes Sehun whine a little, he isn’t sure about his grip on the glass. “Faster, sir, please.”

“Hmm? What was that, Sehunnie?”

Sehun bucks his hips, resting his head against Junmyeon’s. “Faster, please, sir, I wanna cum.”

“Oh? But you haven’t finished your work yet,” Junmyeon muses, moving a little back so Sehun’s head is against his shoulder. This tiny man is so strong, Sehun thinks, before his mind starts fogging. He’s cleaning the glass, he’s so slow at it, and Junmyeon shows no mercy. “Faster you finish this, faster you get to cum, baby.”

Sehun is trying to get his limbs to coordinate, so he can finish the work. He’s doing his best to clean the glass faster, but his legs are about to give up on him, and his hands only want to leave the glass, replace Junmyeon’s hands. He does it as fast as he can, and Junmyeon increases the pace, too, just as he promised— Sehun drops the glass.

There is a moment of deafening silence before the glass shatters into pieces, Sehun gasps loudly after it, and Junmyeon lets out a chuckle. “You broke it,” Junmyeon mumbles. “Now your work is incomplete, isn’t it?”

Sehun can’t process anything happening around him, he only registers is Junmyeon’s big hands leaving his sweatpants and the elastic hits his stomach. He quickly removes his rubber gloves and turns to Junmyeon, who is smiling like Sehun is some sort of lost puppy, his hands in his pockets, he’s rocking on his toes.

“Guess you won’t cum today, yeah?” He teases, “Or for the whole week.”

Sehun feels blood rush into his head, he hesitantly takes a step front when Junmyeon turns around, and stutters. “Y-you— it wasn’t fair!”

Junmyeon stops in his tracks, looks at his boyfriend over his shoulder. “What wasn’t fair, Sehunnie?”

“You were—”

“Sir,” Junmyeon corrects, tutting. “Did you forget the rule, Sehunnie?”

“Sir, sorry. Sorry sir.”

Junmyeon hums.

“Sir was jerking me off while I was working,” Sehun mutters, too embarrassed to speak now. “That isn’t… fair. Sir knows how I am while getting off.”

“Ah,” Junmyeon turns to face his boyfriend, a half-smile on his lips. “Of course, that isn’t fair. I should’ve known you don’t have enough discipline for that,” The words make Sehun flush more, he stands there, so embarrassed, he wants a big hole to swallow him. “Sir is sorry for thinking that, Sehunnie.”

Sehun feels utterly humiliated, shame beings to stir in his stomach, he drops his head to stare at his feet, he can see his boner, too. And Sehun knows he can secretly get off once Junmyeon leaves the kitchen, but he’s too ashamed to move.

“Since it wasn’t fair,” Junmyeon walks to him, takes a hold of Sehun’s sweatpants’ elastic. “I guess you could cum, huh?”

Junmyeon’s already started jerking him off again, Sehun wants to stop him, so he can earn his orgasm, but he’s just shamelessly leaning against his boyfriend and moaning. He holds onto Junmyeon’s arms, head against Junmyeon’s, eyes closed. He can feel his gut twisting deliciously, he’s so, so close.

“Even though you can’t earn it,” Junmyeon whispers, tapping Sehun’s cheek with his free hand. “The least you could do is beg for it, Sehunnie, don’t you think?”

Sehun opens his eyes, looking into Junmyeon’s dilated pupils, his mouth drops, he can only moan — he would’ve been on the floor by now if he wasn’t holding onto Junmyeon’s arms.

Junmyeon stops his movements. “Answer me, Sehunnie.”

“Y-yes, sir,” He moans, closing his eyes again. “Please let me cum, sir, please, please, please.” He feels every single stroke to its full potential, his knees weakening every second. It’s also really humiliating. “Please, please, please, sir, let me cum, please!”

Junmyeon chuckles, and finally — Sehun cums in his pants, but he doesn’t care. He can’t really think about anything but wanting to sleep. He’s so sleepy, and Junmyeon’s arms are strong but also soft, they’d be such great pillows.

“You did such a good job, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon whispers, and Sehun can only hum in response. He wants to sleep. “C’mon, let’s change your clothes, yeah?”

“Sleep.” Sehun mutters, and he feels warm arm around his waist. It’s so comfortable, Sehun doesn’t want to move.

“The bedroom is really close, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon replies, and they’re walking but Sehun doesn’t want to walk, he wants to sleep. He whines loudly, only to get more walking. He slumps against the warmth, and there’s a weird noise. “Sehunnie, open your eyes, the bed’s right here, I have to get your clothes.”

Sehun opens his eyes a little, it’s dark, but he can see the bed. He nuzzles his nose against Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“I’ll… sleep like this, cuddle with me, sir, please.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay?” Junmyeon carefully detaches himself, saying,  “Off to bed you go.”

Sehun lazily walks to the bed, and drops on it, muttering. “Yessir.”

**Author's Note:**

> W O A H after, a 4083259723432 years. here i am w a smut. i hope you enjoyed this!!!!!!!!!!!! AND PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID <3


End file.
